Como Ler Artigos de Matemática
Sempre use papel e caneta para ler artigos de matemáticas. * Não tenha vergonha ou preguiça de ler mais de uma vez. Nas outras vezes em que você ler, você irá entender melhor e mais coisas. * Antes de ler a solução de um problema, procure resolver você mesmo. Mesmo se você não conseguir, irá ter mais familiaridade com ele na hora de ler a solução. Você irá se divertir mais se fizer isso. Termos Frequentes * Análogo: O raciocínio é praticamente o mesmo. * Suponha sem perda de generalidade: quer dizer que você pegasse o(s) outro(s) caso(s), o raciocínio seria o mesmo. * Distintos: Diferentes * Dois a dois distintos: significa que nesta lista de objetos, quaisquer dois elementos são diferentes entre si. * Notação: É quando usamos um ou mais símbolos para representar uma ideia ou um objeto matemático. Por exemplo, você pode usar \times ou \cdot para representar uma multiplicação. Cada uma delas é uma notação. * ' n -ésimo:' do mesmo jeito que falamos de 1^{\circ} (primeiro), 2^{\circ} (segundo), 3^{\circ} (terceiro) e assim por diante, podemos falar do n^{\circ} (n-ésimo). * ' n -upla:' do mesmo jeito que podemos falar de um par ordenado (x,y) , também dá para falar de uma terna (ou tripla) ordenada (x,y,z) e de uma quádrupla ordenada (x,y,z,w) , também podemos falar de uma lista com n números (x_1,x_2,\dots,x_n) que será chamada de n -upla. * Generalização: Um fato é uma generalização de outro se ele for mais geral que o segundo. Algumas Coisas Sempre Feitas em Artigos * Ao invés de escrevermos x>a e y>a , podemos simplesmente escrever x,y>a . Símbolos Frequentes Símbolo Significado > É maior do que < É menor do que \geq É maior ou igual a \leq É menor ou igual a \neq É diferente de \approx Aproximadamente igual \cong Aproximadamente igual ou Congruente \pm Mais ou menos \mp Menos ou mais \forall Para todo \forall Para todo, qualquer \exists Existe \nexists Não existe \exists! Existe um único | Tal que ; Tal que : Tal que \therefore Portanto Alfabeto Grego Frequentemente aparecem letras gregas nos textos de matemática. Nome da Letra Maiúscula Minúscula Alfa \Alpha \alpha Beta \Beta \beta Gama \Gamma \gamma Delta \Delta \delta Epsílon \Epsilon \epsilon ou \varepsilon Zeta \Zeta \zeta Êta \Eta \eta Teta \Theta \theta ou \vartheta Iota \Iota \iota Kapa \Kappa \kappa Lambda \Lambda \lambda Mu \Mu \mu Nu \Nu \nu Ksi \Xi \xi Ómicron \Omicron \omicron Pi \Pi \pi ou \varpi Rô \Rho \rho ou \varrho Sigma \Sigma \sigma ou \varsigma Tau \Tau \tau Upsilon \Upsilon \upsilon Fi \Phi \phi ou \varphi Khi \Chi \chi Psi \Psi \psi Ômega \Omega \omega Entendi Todas as Passagens, Mas Não Sei o Que Aconteceu na Solução Em certos pode ocorrer o seguinte: você entende todas as passagens, mas não entende o porquê que a solução foi feita daquele jeito. O que fazer nestes casos. Elaborar um roteiro! Como assim? Pegue uma solução deste tipo. Tome uma folha separada e anote todos os passos e enumere-os. A partir de agora, pegue outra folha e resolva apenas olhando nos passos que você escreveu separadamente. Se você ainda não entender, escreva em outra folha um novo roteiro, mas desta vez com menos passos: retire aqueles passos que você não irá precisar mais. Faça isso até que você consiga fazer a solução sozinho! É importante que você saiba explicar uma solução sem que você use papéis. E Se O Texto Estiver Em Inglês? Podem aparecer algumas abreviações comuns. *'TS:' "to show". *'ISTS:' "it is sufficient to show". *'WLOG:' "without loss of generality". * LHS: "left-hand side". * RHS: "right-hand side". * resp.: "respectively". * BWOC: "by way of contradiction". * NTS: "need to show". * RTP: "required to prove". * WMA: "we may assume". * WTS: "wish to show" ou "want to show". * TFAE: "the following are equivalent". * iff: "if and only if". * QED: vem do latim "quod erat demonstrandum" e significa "como queríamos demonstrar". * AWD: "and we're done". * W⁵: "wich was what we wanted". Existem ainda alguns termos matemáticos, * Locus: Lugar geométrico. * Lattice points: Pontos com coordenadas inteiras. Categoria:Matemática